


Lyrium 101

by FrankieTortTails



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTortTails/pseuds/FrankieTortTails
Summary: Commander Rutherford is concerned he will loose Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan's respect when he tells her about his decision to quit lyrium.Excerpt from a larger work,Well of Sorrows.





	1. Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Always felt something was missing from Trevelyan's reaction to Cullen, so I made it happen.

Evelyn received a summons from Commander Rutherford. Hmm, ominous. She rarely missed morning briefs so Cullen must require her immediate attention. Or she was just in trouble. Maybe he wants to explain which end of the sword is dangerous…again. 

She took the stairs by the stables, two steps at a time up to his office. Over the last month they've begun to get along very well. She was less anxious talking with the “I’m not a templar anymore,” and he seemed to get past the Templar-Mage barrier. 

She knocked twice and pushed the door open. 

Cullen's jaw clenched. Dread binds his stomach. This could go badly. He may lose her respect, or worse, a friend. 

Evelyn stopped in front of his desk. He stared down at a small box. 

“As leader of the inquisition it’s only right you know that I stopped taking lyrium.” He looked up and she was astonished at his pale face. 

Concerned, she asked, “You stopped? When? How long has it been?”

“When I joined the inquisition,” he responded, “It’s been months.” 

“Why did you quit?” She asked.

He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease a two day headache. “After what happen in Kirkwall, I couldn’t…I will not be bound to the Order – or that life – any longer.”

“Oh.” Evelyn responded. He talks nothing about the events of Kirkwall. “You surprise me…in a good way. Is this why sometimes you don’t look well, like haven’t slept this year. Is that what was going on?"

"Yes. It's part of the withdraws: Pain, feeling unwell, insomnia, nightmares." He did his best to be honest with her but he really wants to get this all over with.

"And sometimes you act....um....not like yourself?"

"Is it that obvious? Yes, that may happen." He tried very hard to hide the mood swings. Sometimes he doesn't even notice his changing behavior. 

"I can't complain, you do your job exceptionally well. But, isn’t this dangerous? This could kill you…”

"Templars cut off from lyrium have been known to go insane, die from physical withdraws." Cullen responded impersonally, “As a Seeker, Cassandra can monitor me. If my ability to lead is compromised, she'll relieve me from duty.”

“She is qualified to make that call so I trust her.” Evelyn moved next to him at the side of his desk, looking directly at him, "Thank you for telling me. Officially, the Inquisitor supports you.” 

Cullen exhales, “Thank you, Inquisitor.”

Without warning she put her arms around him pressing her head and body against his armor establishing a firm hug.

Surprised, he raised his arms up and away from her, “What are you doing?”

“You look like you need a hug.”

He was astonished, “Inquisitor?”

Still holding on to him she answered, “The Inquisitor left 10 seconds ago. This is Evelyn, your friend. I care about you and you look like you need a hug.”

His surprise was undiminished. “Care? Since When?”

She peered up from the position across the chest, “I’ve always cared. It just took time to stop looking at the templar so I could see Cullen.” 

Now more uncomfortable than surprised, “Are we done with this?”

Unfettered she replied, “Almost. It’s 10 seconds since you thought about lyrium. Shit. I just had to say that out loud. But really, I don’t do hugs so I must be very sincere about wanting to help you.”

He gained some composure and replied sarcastically: “Be careful, people may think you have a soul.”

She was impressed, “Was that sarcasm? Very well executed. You know sarcasm comes from a very deep and dark place in your soul. Varric says I must bleed internally because my sarcasm drips with blood.” 

“We know that about you. You should work on that. You may become a nice person someday.”

“Another! Oh, I have goose bumps. By the way, that’s 20 seconds more since….well, not saying it out loud. With that, I think my job is done here.”

He helped her unpeeled from him. “The nice Evelyn should show herself more often,”

The pensive Cullen disappeared and her familiar awkward kinder Cullen stood before her. She gently answered, “I’ve always been here you know…while internally bleeding. I didn’t think you understood me, or what I went through, but maybe you do. Well, I'll let you recover from the hug. I know I'll need a few moments to get over the shock, I’m not a hugger.” She turned and walked to the door, “Ten more seconds, Cullen.”

She left the office as he said, “Thank you, Inquisitor.” He heard her walking down the stairs. Under his breath he said “Thank you, Evelyn.”


	2. Check on Withdrawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later Evelyn checks on Cullen

Evelyn finished making rounds with team members catching up on developments or personal quests they wanted Evelyn to consider. War Council would be later that afternoon so Evelyn decided to take a moment to check on Commander Cullen. 

Evelyn knocked on Cullen’s office door and walked in, “Just checking in, Cullen. Anything I need to know about?”

Cullen shuffled reports on his desk: “Not at this time.”

Evelyn stopped at the side of his desk. She looked carefully at Cullen. He looked better than last time she saw him. “How’s the….that? Are you in pain?”

Cullen grimaced slightly, “I can endure it.”

“I wish it were easier.”

Cullen responded, “So do I.”

Evelyn looked over Cullen hoping to see how he was doing rather than asking.

“You’re not going to pounce on me again?” He lightly growled.

“Certainly I could…if it would help. I was assessing to see if it was necessary.”

“Must you pounce on me so unexpectedly?” Again, Cullen lightly growling.

“If I announced “incoming hug!” you’d duck and I’d be face down on the floor. Or I’d end up chasing you around the desk looking utterly ridiculous.” 

Cullen was having difficulty maintaining his gruff-leave-me-alone frown. “Probably.”

Evelyn’s eyes grew wide, “Just a moment. You didn’t say ‘Don’t pounce on me.’”

Cullen let out an exasperated breath.

“Don’t worry. You look better day. Hug not necessary. Consider this a reprieve. Be warned that pouncing may occur when conditions deem necessary.” She almost step away but turned back, “And Cullen, despite my reputation, I have discretion. I don’t want to embarrass you or undermine your authority. I pounce in private and with the very best intentions

Cullen resumed his business trying to look gruff. Evelyn left his office. 

She smiled…he likes the pounces.


End file.
